Y proclamarlo a los vientos
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Sirius le ama, sí. Una noche, mientras observa a su amante dormir a su lado, piensa en que no sería mala idea poder decir lo que siente y que la gente no viese mal su prohibida relación, sí ... Y proclamarlo a los vientos ... Sirius/Remus One Shot


**Y proclamarlo a los vientos**

**Disclaimer: **Como todas sabemos, excepto la idea del fic, los personajes son todos de la Jotacá. Todo, todo es de ella: el universo mágico es de ella, Remus es de ella, Sirius es de ella ...

**Titulo:** Y proclamarlo a los vientos

**Pairing:** Sirius/Remus

**Duración:** One Shot

**Género**: Romance/Drama

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Nota**: Estaba haciendo un collage de Paget Brewster cuando me vinieron ganas se hacer esta historia corta ^^. Se lo dedico a Julia por que en algún momento de su vida, no se cual, fue fan de esto. Un besazo, guapísima.

**I. **

Sirius abraza a Moony, tumbado a su lado después de hacer el amor. Duerme plácidamente, su respiración pausada mientras Sirius le observa con adoración, y piensa por enésima vez en lo mucho que le gustaría porder decir la verdad.

Decir que lo ama, que le necesita junto a él, que muere por él y por su amor, que por estar a su lado mata y que no soporta estar sin él. Y sabe que no puede, que es un amor prohibido, mal visto, que poca gente tolera y aún menos comprende.

Sabe perfectamente que Peter huiría si lo llegase a saber. Era demasiado cobarde como para permanecer al lado de `los desviados´, no vaya a ser uqe le salpique la mala fama. Lo que no sabe como lo tomaría James. Seguramente si se lo dice, James lo tomará a broma "¿Tu con Rem? Sí, y yo con Cleopatra ...". Sí, James lo tomaría a broma, ni siquiera de le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de que dos de sus mejores amigos estén juntos de una forma que difere bastante a la de la amistad.

Mira al licántropo, y, por enésima vez piensa en lo hermoso que és, en que está enamorado hasta el cuello de él. El se enamoró en el silencio, se enamoró con el tiempo, en las miles y miles de travesías recorridas bajo la luz de la Luna Llena. Piensa en como se sentía antes, cuando no tenía sus labios ni sus caricias, y el peso de amarlo por encima de todo, aún sabiendo que era prohibido, le hundía cada día más. Ahora ya no tiene miedo de que Moony no le ame, por que sabe que el es tan puro e inocente que no se entregaría a nadie sin estar enamorado.

Solo teme que el tiempo junto a él se acabe. Que les descubran, aun que íronicamente también piensa que sería una auténtica liberación. Que al fin podría proclamar a los vientos que le ama, que es suyo y que le pertenece, que lo va necesitar siempre. Que él es el único que puede besar sus labios y entregarle las caricias que lo calman en cuarto creciente. Que solo el puede robarle un `Te amo´ y que necesita amarle para vivir.

También se da cuenta de que si les descubren acabará su romance y ese final feliz que tanto han soñado.

Y es por eso que no lo hace, por que se da cuenta de que le perdería para siempre. Tenía planes antes de enamorarse de él, sí. Pensaba perderse con James, comerse el mundo los dos, ir aquí y allá los dos juntos, tal vez con Moony y Wortmail.

Ahora solo tiene ojos para su Moony.

Cuando acaben el curso en Howarts, su último año, se irán a vivir juntos. Vivirán los dos, como una pareja, lo que són, solo que para el resto del mundo solo serán dos buenos amigos que comparten piso. Sí, eso harán.

Ahora le mira mientras también sus parpádos se van cerrando y se une al mundo de los sueños al que Remus se había trasladado hacía rato. Piensa, como último desvarío de la noche, que no estaría mal, eso de poder proclamar a los vientos que lo ama. Nada mal.

Mañana no se acordará, pero es lo último que piensa de forma más o menos consciente. Piensa que estaría bien abrazarle y gritar que lo ama, sí. Y proclamarlo a los vientos.

De momento, pero, solo puede soñar con ello. Debe conformarse con susurrarselo al oído cada día, cada noche, cada rato que tienen a solas. Aun que no descarta lo de abrazarle delante de todo el instituto y gritar que lo ama, no.

Y proclamarlo a los vientos.

_¿FIN?_

_Hola!! Gracias por leer!! Se agradecen los reviews!!_

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Bye_


End file.
